


11:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I saved a kitten from a tree,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned by crowds complimenting Reverend Amos Howell.





	11:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I saved a kitten from a tree,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned by crowds complimenting Reverend Amos Howell for his recent sermon.

THE END


End file.
